She came into my life
by KilledGirlfriend
Summary: Si Naomi hubiese sabido lo que se le venía encima hubiese huido de Londres, de Inglaterra y mismamente del mundo... Por cobardía, porque ella pensaba que simplemente no iba a sentir lo que acabó siendo un día al girarse en la discoteca porque habían entrado en su santuario radiofónico.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, lo primero que suelen hacer las personas normales (No como yo) es presentarse y esas cosas... Pero para eso prefiero que me vayáis conociendo poco a poco.**

**He escrito esta historia en base a una chorrada que se me ocurrió en el típico momento en el que estás a punto de dormirte pero no... Espero que me comprendáis es mi primera historia aquí (Y en cualquier sitio...) A si que acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, aborrecimientos e incluso (dudo que pase) agradecimientos.**

**Gracias por interesaros en estar aquí en este mismo momento y... ¡Embarcaros en esta historieta :)!**

Y la función comenzaba de nuevo... Se puso los cascos e hizo el ritual al que ya estaba acostumbrada cada vez que entraba en el aire, cerrar los ojos abrir el micro y... "Aquí Naomi, seguimos en la mejor radio, Roundview Radio emitiendo desde Birminham... ¿Irónico verdad? Lo sé yo también lo pensé jaja. Estés desde donde estés escuchando sintoniza siempre Roundview Radio, la radio que tú eliges, y ahora vámonos con algo más movidito, Martin Garrix y su Wizard, ¡Todo el mundo a saltar!" Dijo la rubia del tirón sin deternerse ni un momento, sin cometer ningún error y con el tono de voz perfecto.

Se quitó los cascos y se levantó de su silla para poder contemplar como la gente hacía caso a sus comentarios y empezaba a saltar como si no hubiera un mañana. Así daba gusto...

Naomi Campbell, la locutora más joven en nómina (Por supuesto generosamente aceptable) de toda gran bretaña, con solo sus 19 años y sacándose la carrera de periodismo mientras en la radio más importante del país. Se podría decir que tuvo una adolescencia con suerte... Aunque ahí estaba, en sus últimos días de tour radiofónico por todo el país y con ganas de volver a estar en su casa en Londres sola, con todo organizado...

'Vivir así no debería ser sano.' Pensó esta mientras miraba la hora, tan solo le quedaban 15 minutos para que la revelaran.

Twitter estaba que ardía, todo el mundo le quería pedir canciones y esta no daba a basto, era horroroso ver como se llenaba el timeline con peticiones y dedicatorias... A veces las dedicatorias podían sonar un poco obsesivas como por ejemplo 'Ojalá me pudiese casar con tu voz' o '¿Cuándo vienes a mi ciudad?' Está última no era posesiva pero cansaba de tanto repetirse...

La gente no dejaba de mirar la cabina donde la rubia se refugiaba con los ordenadores en frente de mi rostro para que nadie me pudiese ver, no, no tenía vergüenza a ponerme delante del micro, era lo que más me gustaba en el mundo pero no me gustaba estar en el punto de mira de todo el mundo.

Se levantó un momento para poner otra canción mezclada con la que ya había puesto y un mechón pelirrojo se calló en el escritorio, lo pudo notar, era una maniática del orden. "Pero quién coño..." Se giró algo molesta, no le gustaba tener ni productores ni nadie que la molestase mientras hacía SU transmisión porque era SU trabajo y por lo tanto TODO era controlado por ella.

"Perdón... No quería molestar." Dijo esa pelirroja con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida. ¿Naomi iba a calmarse? No, ese no era su estilo. "Vale, bien, pues si querías no molestar, ¿Te importaría irte? Estoy trabajando..." Murmuró volviéndo a darle la espalda y suspirándo intentando cortar la conversación en aquel punto.

"¡¿Te importaría mirarme cuándo te hablo maleducada!? Soy tu nueva jodida becaria, JODER." La pelirroja estaba empezando a picarse y esto no era bueno, y tanto que no lo era... "Mira, niñata, si no te importa yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo..." Naomi se paró en cuanto se dió cuénta de lo que había dicho. "¿Mi qué?" Su voz se quebró por un instante, no estaba dispuesta a estar a cargo de nadie, no lo estaba, y precisamente bien no habían empezado.

**Coming soon more like this... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Skins es una serie británica de channel 4, (e4) y no tengo la propiedad de ninguno de los personajes que salen aquí. **

"Sí, tu BE-CA-RI-A, tampoco es tan complicado..." Dijo con voz ronca la pelirroja, se estaba empezando a mosquear y la rubia empezó a no saber que responder.

Se escuchó el leve sonido de un mensaje del móvil de Naomi, cogió su móvil y maldijo el día en el que Effy se convirtió en su jefa... Ella sin embargo no era locutora, pero sus excelentes notas le bastaron para llegar a ser la directora administrativa de la radio.

/"¡Naoms! Espero que cuando recibas esto no haya llegado Emily, tu nueva becaria. Hemos iniciado un nuevo programa de prácticas, tu serás su tutora. Ya te lo explicaré en otro momento, de momento tu enseñale un poco cómo nos las montamos por aquí. Bye ;) Eff."

'Zorra...' Murmuró, Effy la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que su santuario era suyo y que nadie lo podía penetrar, y menos sin llamar si quiera a la puerta.

Se mordió el labio, suspiró para calmarse y miró a la tal Emily. Justo cuándo iba a hablar se dió cuenta de que la luz roja estaba encendida y por lo tanto el micro estaba encendido. Cogió los cascos torpemente y se acercó al micro literalmente pasando de la pelirroja.

"Bueno chicos, esto es todo por hoy, ahora viene Dj Fresh desde los estudios centrales, espero que lo disfrutéis, gracias por la escucha, ¡Adiós y que la música siga sonando!" Utilizó de nuevo esa voz de locutora que tanto le gustaba a la gente y tantas puertas le abrió.

Apagó los monitores y la mesa de mezclas, de reojo miró como la pelirroja había sacado una pequeña libretita y estaba apuntando al parecer lo que había visto...

'Trabajadora... Chica lsita, al menos no le tendré porqué explicar las cosas dos veces.' Pensó la rubia mientras miraba rodando sus ojos como escribía. "Bueno será mejor que nos presentemos ahora, que no nunca... Soy Naomi Campbell, y por lo que se vé seré tu tutora..." Dijo Naomi mientras se apoyaba levemente en la mesa.

"Emily, Fitch... Estudiante de grado medio de locución en Londres, si estoy aquí es porque me han aceptado con mi nota en las prácticas de la radio. Te he escuchado un par de veces..." Se podía observar a la pelirroja arrascándose el brazo como si tuviese algo de vergüenza. 'Que suerte...' Murmuró irónicamente Naomi.

"Bueno, mejor empezamos el lunes en el estudio de Londres, aquí no se va a poder hacer demasiado, este equipo es infinitamente peor que es de los estudios centrales así que no me quiero parar en algo tán básico... Se podría decir que te puedes tomar el día libre Emily." Cerró los ojos algo cansada.

"Bueno... Está bien." Hizo una mueca y se acercó a la mesa para mirar todos los aparatos con curiosidad, los monitores, los micros, la mesa de mezclas... Sonrío al ver todo tan ordenado, a diferencia de su vida. La rubia empezó a recoger en su bolsa su móvil cuidadosamente metido, no le gustaban ni siquiera los típicos rayujos que se producían por las llaves, su pase de trabajo (ya que con la poca edad que tenía la gente tenía dudas de si de verdad trabajaba ahí o no...) y su pendrive con algunos datos de emisión.

Se empezó a poner la chaqueta y miró la espalda de la pelirroja con ternura, era como su primer día en Roundview... Hizo una media sonrisa y se dirigió a la puerta. "Será mejor que nos vayamos..." Que ironía, hacía tiempo que no usaba el plural en su estudio. "Sí..." La pelirroja se quedó trás Naomi y esta abrió la puerta, se podían oir gritos de gente...

Naomi suspiró. "Mierda... Será mejor cojer otro camino." Cerró el estudio y le hizo con una seña a Emily que la siguiera, esta cogió un camino un tanto diferente pasando por un pasillo con sumo cuidado, no le gustaba reunirse con sus "Fans" después de trabajar.

Entró por la puerta de privado y ahí estaba el backstage y algunas oficinas administrativas, hasta que llegó a la puerta trasera del edificio. Salió y suspiró aliviada... "Mierda, ahora no tengo transporte..." Suspiró y tiró una pequeña piedra que había en el suelo con fuerza.

"Em... Naomi, yo tengo una pequeña moto, y da la casualidad que está ahí." Señaló con el dedo... "Te puedo acompañar al hotel..."

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Naomi era depender de alguien para cualquier cosa, prefería ser independiente y hacerselo todo ella... Podría sonar algo egoista pero ella era así. Independiente.

Suspiró y la miró. "Si no es mucha molestia..." Se colocó bien la chaqueta y el bolso. "¡Claro que no boba!" Emily sonrío ampliamente y la cogío del brazo corriéndo hacia su scotter.

Naomi no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca a modo de sonrisa, la verdad es que hacía tiempo que no veía una persona tan alegre. Emily sacó de su pequeño maletero dos cascos, el suyo y el que le prestó a Naomi.

Las dos se subieron y Naomi con algo de nervios pasó sus manos por la cintura de la pelirroja.

Ambas disfrutaron del camino, Naomi le iba indicando el camino a seguir para llegar a su hotel, ya que hasta el día siguiente no podía volver a su piso en Londres...

Al llegar se quedaron mirándose, a Naomi le costaba mucho decir gracias... Era de familia supongo. "Gra..." La pelirroja la cortó y le besó la mejilla. "No hay de qué, nos vemos el lunes en Londres."

Naomi se quedó algo perpleja nadie solía tener gestos tan cariñosos con ella. Cuándo Emily arrancó esta sonrío algo tierna mientras entraba por la puerta del hotel y subía las escaleras para llegar a su habitación...

'Menudo día...' Pensó mientras abría la puerta de su habitación y dejaba cuidadosamente su bolso en la percha que había en la entrada.

Se pegó una pequeña ducha y se quitó la ropa, no le gustaba usar pijamas, prefería dormir en ropa interior... (o sin ella...)

Segundos antes de quedar dormida le vino una imagen de la curiosa pelirroja que invadió su espacio. 'Vamos naomi... ¿Qué haces pensando en una cría?' Se dijo a sí misma... Su conciencia luchaba con su mentalidad...


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno... La verdad es que estos días no estoy muy inspirada con la historia pero he encontrado un giro argumental que creo que os va a gustar, gracias a los que estáis leyendo y a esa review que me han dejado, siempre anima recibir comentarios.**

**Advertencia: No me pertenece Skins, Roundview Radio es algo meramente inventado con que no lo busquéis en google amiguis... No saldrá, como mucho sale la cara de Doug intentando hacerse el guay ;). HOPE YOU LIKE IT.**

_Lunes 9 de Septiembre - Edificio Roundview_

Naomi se dirigía directamente sin saludar al despacho de Effy que se encontraba en la maldita cuarta planta, daba la casualidad de que el maldito ascensor estaba cerrado por mantenimento, con que había que subir por las escaleras.

La hora de entrada de Emily (Y sí, Naomi lo tenía todo controlado) era en 30 minutos, y Naomi necesitaba su historial, su pase (Porque en la primera planta había un control de seguridad y eso siempre ponía de mala leche a cualquiera... Aunque me daba un poco igual preocuparme por la pelirroja, si si... .), y sus horarios.

Pasó por el pasillo de ejecutivos dirigiendose al fondo que era donde estaba el despacho de Effy, aquí se podía notar el aroma del café caliente y miles de ordenadores tecleando, sinceramente a la rubia le gustaba más su piso, el de los estudios y sus mesas de trabajo, era un ambiente más familiar y cahótico.

Tocó la puerta varias veces pero al ver que no respondían empezó a armar varullo, sabía perfectamente que Effy estaba en la oficina. "Eff... EFF, Eff..." Tocó la puerta con el puño varias veces hasta que se cansó y abrío la puerta con el manillar. Lo primero que hizo fué abrir los ojos como platos y segundos más tarde cerró la puerta murmurando palabras de asco en 20 idiomas.

Al pasar 2 minutos salió James Cook (El camarero de la cafetería del Roundview) colocandose su camisa y con un sudor que a decir verdad daba asco. "¡Naomikins! Que bien verte por aquí, haber si algún día me invitas a tu estudio y te enseño como se las monta Cookie Monster." Dijo con una alegría que daba preocupación. La rubia lo miró y suspiró. 'Idiota' Pensó nada más verle irse con sus andares de alegría, pareció muy triunfador.

Su actitud volvió a la normalidad cuando Effy le dijo que pasara y que cerrara la puerta, no sé que tenía Effy pero no era la primera vez que la rubia se la encontraba follándose al primero que pasaba, aunque ya le daba bastante igual.

"Dime Naomi." Empezó a hablar ella como si nada de esto hubiese pasado, con una seriedad impoluta. Naomi cerró la puerta y se acercó a la silla y se sentó frente a ella. Prefirió no hablar del tema Cook. "Becarios... ¿Por qué?" Dijo directamente cruzándo sus piernas para darse un toque adulto.

"Bueno, Doug se ha empeñado en formar a futuros locutores, y quería primero poner a prueba el proyecto contigo y con Freddy que sois los más jovenes, Freddy tiene a Panda y tu tienes a Emily. No será tanto trabajo... Además esto nos lo subenciona la universidad y probablemente tengas un aumento en tu sueldo próximamente." Naomi gruñó al saber que solo dos de la plantilla de locutores tendríamos la "Oportunidad" de vivir esta experiencia tan "Innovadora"...

Effy sacó de su escritorio la ficha, el pase... Todo lo que le pedí y me lo acercó con la mano. "Tu decides... No te vas a arrepentir." La media sonrisa triunfadora de Effy apareció en su rostro, no sabía como pero ella si que sabía perfectamente que en esta situación no me iba a negar. La rubia cogió los papeles y se levantó. "Luego deberíamos tomarnos un café, te tengo que explicar las evaluaciones que le tienes que hacer a Emily." Dijo la morena cuándo sabía que Naoms iba a abandonar su despacho. "Está bien..." Naomi salió del despacho y cerró la puerta dejando un suspiro a su paso.

Bajó las escaleras y se sentó en su mesa cuándo faltaban 15 minutos para que la pelirroja hiciese su llegada, (Se podría decir que la puntualidad británica no era cuestionable.) era extraño pero Naomi tenía ganas de encontrarse con la pelirroja alegre de nuevo.

Cuándo estaba ojeando el historial de Emily apareció Freddy y la rubia sonrío al ver que este estaba en su misma situación, se le notaba algo nervioso. Prefirió no decir nada e ir bajando a la planta baja para esperarla.

Se apoyó en la encimera de la secretaria... Esta la miró con cara de pocos amigos. "Ten cuidado Campbell, has de valorar bien." Dijo la voz de esa mujer tan amable. 'Notese la ironía'... La rubia levantó una ceja algo extrañada y justo cuándo iba a responder una barbaridad apareció la pelirroja con el casco de su scotter por la puerta, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la verdad es que era lo bastante contagiosa como para que a la rubia se le pegase un poco.

"Buenos días Naomi." Dijo acercándose, yo le dí su pase estirándo mi brazo y esta entró por la puerta ya con acreditación oficial.

La pelirroja observó a la secretaría y se acercó para darle un abrazo. "Suerte en tu primer día cariño." Dijo la borde secretaria y Emily le respondió con un "Gracias, luego nos vemos mamá."

Era todo muy extraño, todo le pilló de sopletón a la ordenada Naomi, osea que la secretaria que tanta alegría desprendía por las mañanas (volvemos a las ironías) era la Madre de Emily, y la frase de antes era una amenaza o advertencia... 'Oh mierda...' Pudo murmurar antes de pestañear y volver a mirar a la pelirroja. Era extraño pero esta desprendía un brillo especial en sus ojos, seguramente sería ilusión, el primer día todos estábamos así.

Naomi volvió a su media sonrisa y empezó a caminar. "¿Qué tal el fin de semana?" Dijo esta para sacar un tema de conversación, aunque la verdad ya le empezaba a interesar lo que hacía o no hacía, podía sonar obsesivo pero para Naomi no lo era.

"Bien... Tranquilo supongo, tenía ganas ya de venir aquí, apenas pude dormir." Confesó la pequeña, Naomi sonrío tiernamente mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. "El primer día es el mejor de todos, luego te das cuenta de lo mierda que es la rutina..." Ambas se rieron ya subiendo al primer piso.

En el primer piso estaba el equipo técnico, miles de ordenadores con una única función, hacer que se emita lo que emitimos aquí. La verdad es que de producción Naomi no tenía demasiada idea pero solo le iba a enseñar, nada más... "Bueno, esto es la sala técnica, aquí es donde se traspasa el sonido de los estudios en la última planta, a la antena que hay en la azotea."

Se pudo ver como Emily sacaba su libretita y Naomi soltaba una pequeña carcajada, ya que lo que había en el primer piso mucho no le tendría porqué interesar.

Volviéndo a subir las escaleras pasó Freddy a todo correr y se paró solamente un momento para dirigirse a mi. "Naoms, ¿Has visto a Effy?" Preguntó suspirando cansado. 'Menuda maratón' pensó Naomi...

"Está en su despacho, arriba." Respondió la rubia. Probablemente esta caminata a Freddy no le sirvió para nada. Freddy decepcionado volvió a subir las escaleras y Emily se dirigió a Naomi.. "Pobre... Se le veía cansado." Naomi se aguantó la risa y siguió subiendo escaleras hasta el segundo piso, sus mesas y los estudios.

"Lo interesante está aquí, este es el piso de los locutores, mi mesa está ahí, pero no suelo estar por ahí, prefiero estar en el estudio." La cogió de la mano con algo más de confianza y la acercó hasta el estudio B, que era el suyo por excelencia, normalmente nadie lo solía usar a no ser que el A diese problemas.

La dejó que mirase todo ilusionada mientras Naomi seguía leyendo su historial, con sus trabaos periodisticos y mierdas varias que no interesaban, lo que simplemente le interesaba era su ficha personal y la pregunta de "¿Con qué locutor te gustaría trabajar y porqué?" 'Yo pensaba que había salido a sorteo pero en realidad no, ella quería trabajar conmigo. No sabía que mi audiencia me queriese tanto.' Pensé...

Se escuchó un teléfono, y Emily lo sacó de su bolso con torpeza. "Katie, te dije que no me llamaras mientras estaba en la radio..." Respondió ella algo cabreada con esa voz ronca que a Naomi le parecía el mejor tono de voz del mundo.

**Y hasta aquí por hoy... PUFFF ME HE EXPRIMIDO EL CEREBRO DEMASIADO Y AHORA PAREZCO UN SER IRRACIONAL. Okya... Jajajajja :) Espero que os haya gustado. See you later *Muackis***


	4. Chapter 4

**Advertencia: Skins es una serie muy cuqui que es dios, la séptima temporada no debió existir. No me pertenece, pero si mi sudadera roja de The Midnight Beast *w***

_**U: Bueno, he decidido cambiar un poco el estilo de escritura ya que me es más fácil escribir en primera persona que en tercera así que narraré con diferentes personajes :)**_

_**Por cierto, Emily tendría unos 19 años empezando su carrera de periodismo y Naomi 21.**_

_**Mil gracias por el soporte aunque sea escaso se que escribir en español es algo más complicado de seguir para la gente inglesa, pero si alguien me ayuda a escribirlo en inglés podríamos hacer something, mientras me quedo con mi lengua materna que me va bastante bien jeje.**_

_**Me habéis dicho que los escriba más largos ¿No? Pues haré lo que pueda... Mi cerebro se exprime con facilidad y la mitad de esto lo escribí en las 12 horas de viaje que tuve de Portugal a mi casa.**_

_**¡Sin más dilación a leer cojoneh!**_

*Narra Naomi*

Empecé a leer sentada en una de las sillas del estudio... Tenía ganas de saberlo, aunque también me dí cuenta de que Effy había metido aquel papel a propósito, ese pliegue de la hoja superpuesto a los folios con los datos la delataba.

_"Naomi es mi ídolo, su forma de transmitir y el cariño que desprende es increíble, siempre lo hace en el momento justo y sin ningún temor.. Admiro su forma de aparecer y llegar al oyente con meras palabras. Me gustaría aprender a transmitir como ella y esta oportunidad es increíble."_

Al leerlo sonreí como una idiota, Ems podría haber sido una de las malditas obsesionadas, pero no, la pelirroja, aquella pelirroja no lo era.

Sus palabras recorrían mi mente hasta que algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, unos brazos recorrían mis hombros. Seguramente a cualquier persona que hubiese echo ese mismo acto la hubiese quitado rápidamente dándole un bofetón, pero sus brazos eran tán calidos y agradables...

Ladeé la cabeza intentando despertar de aquel sueño en el que me había embarcado sin darme cuenta, alguien había invadido mi pequeña burbuja impenetrable... "Me gustaría empezar ya, tutora Campbell." Sonaba tan bién de su ronca voz. Era ronca, pero tenía algo sexy y especial que la hacía única.

Siendo sincera, me desconcertba bastante su cariño repentino pero no puedo finjir, Emily Fitch me había sacado un lado que pensé que ya estaba enterrando en lo más dentro de mi ser. "Em... Sí, claro." Respondí sonriente.

Me separé de sus brazos y me senté en mi silla acercándo otra con el pié para ponerla al lado mío. "Mi turno empieza en 10 minutos.. ¿Has entrado alguna vez en directo Emily?" Pregunté sonriente.

"Sí, bueno, no en una radio tan buena como Roundview pero sí..." Murmuró la pelirroja algo avergonzada. Su actitud me parecía muy tierna. La rpegunta era un poco idiota, ya que lo ponía en su ficha pero, necesitaba oirlo de sus palabras.

"Está bien, pues comencemos, olvida todo lo que hiciste porque aquí tenemos un método único." Encendí los dos monitores y le enseñé el programa que conectaba el estudio con la FM.

"Mira, en 10 minutos cuando esa luz se encienda, todo lo que ocurra aquí y se escuche por los cascos será emitido en directo para toda Inglaterra, has de estar atenta al micro, lo controlas tú sí, pero a veces le puedes dar sin querer a encender." La estaba aconsejando como si fuese una conocida de toda la vida.

Emily se sentó junto a mi y se acercó al monitor apuntando todo lo que decía. "Wow... Es mágico ¿Verdad? Que todo lo que digas lo esté escuchando miles de personas.." Murmuró ella, yo me limité a asentir. Cogí un par de cascos y le pasé uno a ella.

"Como es tu primer día te dejaré elegir con qué empezamos." Aparté la silla rodándo a mirar algunos papeles con cuñas de publicidad para que mi pequeña aprendíz pelirroja mirase en la interminable lista de música de la discoteca. 'Jum... Demasiada publicidad hoy...' Pensé, eso nos quitaba tiempo de transmisión pero al mismo tiempo era lo que sostenía esto. "Creo que ya la tengo." Dijo una Emily feliz por estar cumpliendo su sueño, o bueno, eso podía llegar a imaginar con esa cara de felicidad extrema.

"Está bien entonces." Me fijé en el reloj, en 30 segundos ya estábamos dentro, me acerqué a ella y aún con su mano sobre el ratón coloqué cuidadosamente la mía poniéndo su canción en el deck y esperándo a que se encendiese la luz. "¿Preparada?" Pregunté sonriénte, la pregunta era obvia. No sé, creo que me recordó a los nervios que tenía el primer día que empezé a hacer magia radiofónica.

La pelirroja asentió con la cabeza y segundos después la luz se encenció. "Corre, dale al espacio." Dije aún sin apartar mi mano de la suya.

Todo ocurrió y la música sonaba ya por mis viejos akg que me regaló Effy 2 semanas después de empezar a trabajar aquí. "Oh... Buena elección Emily, me encanta, The Reeling sci-fi remix de Passion Pit... Animará a los oyentes.

Era inevitable no moverse un poco sintiendo la música. Fuí preparando bases y cuñas de la radio para que todo estuviese bajo control y mi pelirroja se apoyó justo en el hueco que separaba mi hombro y mi cuello. La escena me pareció adorablemente adorable y mis manos pasaron por su cintura, 'Es demasiado adorable como para estar pasándome a mí.' Pensé mordiéndome levemente el labio inferior.

Los minutos pasaron rapidísimo y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba acercándome para entrar en directo y haciéndo el pequeño ritual que consistía básicamente en cerrar los ojos, respirar hondo y encender el micro siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

"Aquí empieza Naomi Campbell con una pequeña persona que nos va a acompañar las próximas semanas ya que ha empezado el proyecto Roundview para formar a nuevas generaciones de locutores *Aplausos en bucle* Os la presento, se llama Emily y tiene muchas ganas de estar aquí chicos." Dijo Naomi del tirón con su voz especial para transmitir, le salía sola. "Hola Roundview, soy Emily y sí, os acompañaré estas semanas." Pude ver como sonreía y eso me hizo sonreír a mí. "Ahora vámonos con algo para animarnos esta mañana de Lunes, esto es Addicted to you de Avicii" Dije volviéndo a acomodar la pelirroja sobre mi cuerpo y cerrándo el micro.

"¿Primeras impresiones?" Pregunté mientras notaba como ella acariciaba mi corta melena rubia... Estaba literalmente muriéndo de amor.

"Esto es... Genial. Ojalá no acabase nunca..." Dijo Emily escuchándo la música a través de sus cascos. 'Si... Ojalá no te pierda de vista nunca' Murmuré haciéndo una pequeña mueca a modo de sonrisa.

[...]

El turno pasó bastante rápido, era todo muy familiar y agradable, la gente empezaba a seguir a Emily en twitter y hicimos alguna foto para el twitter de la radio, a los oyentes les gustaba saber quien les hablaba aunque los comentarios empezaban a fluir lo bastante rápido en las redes sociales.

Era hora de que la pelirroja se fuese a la universidad a hablar con el rector o no se qué leches, la acompañé abajo y me despedí sonriénte, su madre me miraba algo asqueada yo simplemente me limitaba a sonreír pasándo de su cara solo hasta que me giré para volver a mi piso, le guiñé el ojo y subí por el ascensor orgullosa de mis actos, ya era hora de tomarme ese café que le prometí a Effy.

Daba la casualidad de que me la encontré en el ascensor. "Ya te iba a ir a buscar trotamundos..." Dijo Effy con su sonrisa misteriosa. "Well... Estaba trabajando, ya sabes." Dije intentando aparentar normalidad, sabía que Effy se olía algo, además que coño, tenía camaras en todos los estudios y podría haber visto perfectamente que ocurría.

"¿Que tal la señorita Fitch? ¿La tenemos que echar ya o Naomi se ha acostumbrado como una niña buena..?" Su pregunta me hizo mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados como si fuesen a salir rayos laser de ellos, arrugue la nariz y suspiré relajando mi cabreo repentino. "Está bien, tiene ganas de aprender y la mitad de las cosas ya las sabe." En realidad no iba a responder pero sabía perfectamente que Effy iba a intentar saberlo a toda costa. "Te dije que no te arrepentirías." Sonrisa orgullosa de Effy que le sentó como patada en el estómago a Naomi, no se equivocaba, nunca, no sabía como lo hacía pero nunca se equivocaba en sus malditas predicciones.

Me acerqué a la barra con cautela y me serví un café con leche fria, miré a Effy y me indicó que ella también quería, ya sabía cual era su estilo así que no tardé en servirselo volviéndo a donde ella se había sentado.

"¿Y tú? ¿Que tal tu día?" Pregunté removiendo con la cucharilla mi café y mirándo a Cook que estaba por ahí pululando e intentando ligar con algunas de contabilidad. "Bueno, como siempre, ya sabes... Deberíamos salir, hace tiempo que no lo hacemos y hay que distraerse de vez en cuando." Bebí un trago largo de mi café y dirigí la mirada a la ventana, "Sí claro, por mi bien, podemos llamar a Freddy y compañía."

Empecé a fijarme en el tráfico hasta que algo me atrajo demasiado la atención, la scotter naranja de Emily ya estaba allí, pero algo aún más que la pelirroja embarco todos mis ojos que ya estaban abiertos como platos, tenía acompañante.

'Qué cojones...' La pelirroja se estaba morreando con una morena, bastante maja, pero eso me dolió, y mucho, me bebí lo que me faltaba de café y le dí un beso en la cabeza a Effy. -Nos vemos más tarde, tengo cosas que hacer...-

Sin apenas dejarla responder me fuí a mi estudio para dejar de pensar un rato, 'JODER, me estaba obsesionando con Emily pero es que era ya MI PELIRROJA y solo de verla con otra persona me entraba la rabia del siglo y lo peor ERA UN CHICA, osea que yo también podría tener oportunidad...

¡Tendré edad! Pero no puedo evitarlo. Desde que entró por esa puta puerta en Birmingham no he dejado de pensar en ella, en sus facetas, en su cariño...'

Una lágrima recorría mi mejilla y yo me refugiaba en mi sudadera intentando hacerme una pequeña bolita. Seguramente Emily estaría subiendo a si que solo tendría que actuar con normalidad. Suspiré y me quité la lagrima hasta que alguien entró en el estudio, y sin llamar a la puerta.

_**¿Quien será esa persona que ha entrado por la puerta? Chan CHAN CHANNNN... okya. JAJAJAJ bueno, nos vemos en la próxima CHAU**_

_**PD: Si comentáis hacéis feliz a un gatito recién nacido super adorable, y luego a mi.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Siento haber tardado TANTO en actualizar pero he tenido una época de inspiración 0, he intentado exprimirme el cerebro lo máximo posible para escribir esto e ir cogiendo ritmo, porque me gusta la historia, pero ahora me ha dado por leer las grandes historias como la de "Rocking" o la de "Wonderwall" y dejar la mía de lado. **

**Pero aquí estoy...! Hope you enjoy!**

*Narra Emily*

Me despedí de Mandy con un fugaz beso, me había acompañado a la universidad por la mañnaa y a la hora de volver a Roundview no me podía negar a que me llevase ella en mi propia motocicleta, siendo sincera no tenía demasiadas ganas de conducir y acurrucarse en su espalda era algo impresionante para descansar. "Bueno... Me tengo que ir, gracias por acompañarme, te veo más tarde en casa de JJ." Teníamos las manos cogidas, era un momento adorable y me daba palo tener que fastidiarlo pero me tuve que separar soltando una única mano. La otra le sirvió para dar un pequeño tirón y volver a ser atrapada por sus labios... De nuevo.

Aún me acordaba de la primera vez que nos besamos... Fué un momento mágico, descubrí que era.. Bueno, gay. Emily Fitch gay. (Cualquiera lo hubiese imaginado teniendo a Katie Fitch de hermana gemela...) Me alegró que fuese con ella, fuimos mejores amigas hasta aquel momento...

~Flashback~

Era una tarde calurosa de verano, Mandy me había invitado a casa de sus padres en Bristol, en la costa de Inglaterra... Nada más llegar me dí cuenta de que era un lugar maravilloso. Por desgracia... En todo el trayecto también estuvo conmigo la pesada de Katie.

Se llevó cinco revistas, cuatro de cotilleos de famosos y una de moda bastante interesante... Soltó los típicos comentarios de "Eh, yo estoy más buena que esa ¿Verdad Emily?" A los que yo ni siquiera me tomaba la molestia de responder, no merecía la pena una discusión en el trayecto.

En el coche estábamos Mandy que estaba sentada delante al lado de su hermano Joseph que estaba concentrado conduciendo y detrás las gemelas Fitch. Fué un trayecto algo aburrido si no fuese por la partida de Triviados que tuvimos Mandy y yo (Que por cierto, gané); la egocéntrica de mi hermana apenas me miró.

Al llegar mi hermana se fué con Joseph a ver a su novio que era jugador de futbol en el equipo local de Bristol, yo me quedé con Mandy en una de las plazas que parecían importantes porque había bastante gente paseando. Dimos un bonito paseo por la ciudad. Era pequeñita comparada con Londres, pero bastante acogedora. Las calles eran pintorescas con las casas decoradas cada una de un color, le daba un toque británico pero a la vez muy divertido.

Llegamos a un parque a lo alto de una colina, en el había un banco desde el cual se podía observar toda la colina, ambas nos sentamos y yo subí las piernas al banco abrazándome a ellas. Me miró, y yo sonreí. "Emily... Te debería decir algo ahora que tenemos mucha confianza..." Murmuró ella. Levanté una ceja y giré la cabeza mirándola de frente. "¿Y eso?" Pregunté algo sorprendida... Ella sonaba tímida, cosa que nunca me hubiese imaginado ya que su personalidad era chocante y para nada vergonzosa.

"Emily... S...Soy gay" Me confesó. Me limité a parpadear varias veces y moví la cabeza nerviosa, sinceramente, ni me lo imaginaba ni me lo esperaba, pero tampoco me asustaba ni asqueaba, no era para nada homófoba. (Y tanto que no lo era).

Volví a girar la cabeza mirándo al paisaje de nuevo. "Pues muy bien." Respondí volviéndo a sonreír, porque repito, no era algo que me molestase en una persona. "Emily..." Evité volver girar la cabeza pero noté como una mano me giraba y lo último que ví antes de cerrar los ojos era su rostro muy pegado al mío... Ocurrió... Joder si ocurrió. La miré a los ojos algo asustada, fué muy repentino. "Emily... Yo lo... Siento." Dijo ella apartándose.

Me salió solo pero me acerqué y volví a besarla con ganas, como si necesitara para vivir un suspiro en sus labios, no se porqué lo hacía, pero lo hice...

~Fin del Flashback~

Suspiré y me despedí de ella revolviendole su pelo, sabía lo mucho que odiaba eso, y por eso la picaba, hice una pequeña carcajada divertida y me retiré dando pequeños trotes para pasar el paso de cebra y ver enfrente mío el precioso edificio Roundview.

Por suerte mi año estudiantíl acababa en 2 semanas y ya podía estar la jornada entera en la radio junto a Naomi. No sé que tenía esa chica, pero me encantaba su forma de ser, siempre he sido muy fan de sus transmisiones y para mi poder aprender de ella es mi sueño y se estaba haciéndo realidad...

Entré por la puerta y saludé a mi madre que salía en unos 15 minutos a comer, me dijo que Katie estaba allí y yo me sorprendí mucho porque no sabía que hacía por allí, pero bueno, si me la encontraba ya la saludaría, si no tampoco importaba.

Subí por el ascensor tarareando la canción que estaba sonando en el hilo musical y llegué a la planta de los estudios, antes de llegar me aseguré de que Naomi estaba allí mandándole un mensaje al que me respondió afirmativamente.

Al llegar me encontré a Katie saliendo del estudio número 2, era extraño porque ese estudio solo lo pisaba Naomi. Esta me miró y se acercó a mi. "Emsi, la rubia es una puta, no te acerques demasiado." Dijo antes de irse por el ascensor algo asqueada.

Levanté las cejas y me acerqué al estudio sorprendida.

"¿Que ha pasado con mi hermana?" Pregunté cerrándo la puerta a mi paso, estaba de espaldas a mi, pero se giró al notar que era yo con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

"Joder, ella dijo que le había robado el novio." Dijo la rubia poniéndo cara de asco... "Lo increíble es que es imposible." Se sentó en su silla y cogió algunos papeles. Yo decidí sentarme a su lado en la silla que tenía frente a la suya y apoyar mis piés en el respaldo de la suya dejándolos en el aire.

"¿Imposible? ¿Por qué? No es que me crea que le hayas robado el novio pero..." Dije sonriéndo divertida al ver lo bien que se había tomado la situación...

Mi hermana podía ser un poco creída, y fiarse de todo el mundo, pero a la gente a veces le sentaba mal. "Joder, porque no me gustan los jugadores de futbol, mejor dicho, no me gustan los tíos." Soltó de repente como si eso no fuese nada del otro mundo.

Emily quedó un poco sorprendida.

_**Y ya está, nos vemos en la próxima. **_

_**COMENTA SI NO QUIERES QUE TE APAREZCA LA PELOPONY EN SUEÑOS. Chan chan chan chaaaaaan**_

_**-M.**_


End file.
